Hermanos Cazadores
by vika-Belikova-Hathaway
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde que el mundo vampiro ha escuchado de Rose,luego de lo de Dimitri ella huye lejos,en su viaje conoce a otro dhampir,juntos construyen una reputacion,llamandose los cazadores,ahora no solo los strigois son un problema,otras criaturas de magia oscura los persiguen,buscando algo que ellos mantienen en secreto,que pasara cuando regrese a la corte,podra perdonar.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola :D**

 **Hermanos cazadores es un fanfic que esta inspirado en la película Hansel y Gretel, cazadores de brujas, pero con rose y otro personaje que conoce durante su viaje, después de escuchar a Dimitri decide irse lejos, pasan 4 años, 4 años donde ella es mas fuerte y diferente a cualquier dhampir, utiliza la oscuridad como un poder para ayudar a cualquiera que lo necesite.**

 **Es mi primera historia denle una oportunidad por fis, se que no esta en ingles pero no se como traducirlo bien, si alguien decide ofrecerse a ayudarme a traducirlo me pueden escribir en los comentarios.**

 **Aviso: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Richelle Mead, excepto algunos nuevos personaje que son inventados por mi.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten...**

* * *

 **Prólogo. POV Rose**

Corrí y corrí tan rápido como pude, casi al salir de las salas, había un pequeño claro y en medio una fuente, me senté ahí llorando, no podía creer que Dimitri me había dicho eso, _el amor se desvanece el mio lo ha hecho,_ me sentí rota al escuchar eso, pero después solo rabia y lo golpee en la nariz rompiéndose la, lo insulte y salí corriendo de allí,era algo infantil, pero tenia razones para hacerlo ademas seguramente Lissa lo sanaría. Necesitaba irme y lejos muy lejos donde nadie me encontrara nunca, se que era de cobardes pero no puedo soportarlo mas, Lissa no me presta atención, solo esta pendiente de Dimitri, como si el único que sufre es el, Eddie esta en problemas por mi culpa por lo que sucedió en Las Vegas, Adrian bueno es Adrian y no me habla, esta celoso de Dimitri y dice que volveré a el dejándolo de lado, perdí a Mason en esa estúpida caza en Spokane, por mi culpa y ahora perdí a Dimitri otra vez, el ya no me ama, ya no era como antes. Tenia que irme, ya no quería estar mas aquí, no podía ni resistiría estar mas aquí.

Se me ocurrió algo, llamaré a Abe y le pediré ayuda, se que puedo confiar en él, al fin y a cabo es mi padre no?, y el quiere una oportunidad así que saque mi teléfono y marque su número, al segundo repique contesto, "Mazur"

"viejo soy yo" mi voz sonaba llorosa y Abe se dio cuenta de que también

"que pasa rose?",me dijo Abe, sonando muy preocupado y alerta

"tengo que irme lejos muy lejos de aquí, por favor ayúdame, por favor papa", no se si fue el que le haya dicho papa o el tono de mi voz al que respondió, "espérame en la salida de la corte en 20 minutos" y colgó, mire unos minutos a mi teléfono y me puse en pie, sigilosamente me deslice por los pasillos de la corte directo a mi habitación, por suerte nadie noto mi presencia, entre en la habitación que había sido mía por unos meses y que ya no volvería a ver nunca mas.

Me puse a sacar todo lo que me iba a llevar, mis pantalones, mis tops y mi chaqueta de cuero, mi nazar y otras joyas pequeñas, no fue tan difícil empacar ya que la mayoría estaba todo en cajas, pero quedaba una caja todavía, era la de las fotos y cosas que tenia de Lissa y yo, abrí la caja y saque todo y con toda la rabia que sentía y la oscuridad que tenia encima lo rompí, rompí todo, todo lo que tenia de ella y mio y lo bote a la basura, no quería nada que ver con ella y esos recuerdos en el que supuesta mente era feliz, ella nunca fue una verdadera amiga, siempre todo giraba alrededor de ella y no prestaba mucha atención a lo que los demás sentían, a lo que yo sentia, cuando tienes un vinculo con una persona que tiene todo lo que tu no, puede ser duro, muy duro, pero eso ella nunca lo penso, tampoco podia culparala mucho ya que siempre escondi mis emociones y pensamientos de ella, para no preocuparla pero de vez en cuando preocuparse por mi no le costaria mucho; hice un poco la cama, agarre todo y me fui.

Nadie en este lugar me necesitaba, este mundo era egoísta e injusto siempre ha sido así, los dhampir no tienen oportunidad de una vida, de elegir, nuestro futuro esta programado, nacer, crecer en una academia y aprender a luchar y matar, graduarse, tener un moroi y hasta que te maten ser la sombra de un moroi. No tenemos oportunidad para estudiar lo que queramos, enamorarse, casarse, ya es bastante el que no podamos reproducirnos por nosotros mismos. En cambio un moroi tiene todo, y miles de opciones en la vida; no se si eran celos o la oscuridad los que hablan por mi, pero todo era verdad,salí de mis pensamientos al ver la hora, Abe ya seguramente llego.

Al llegar a las afueras de la corte ya Abe y sus matones me estaban esperando, cuando miro al que esta vigilando las puertas, le hago seña para que abra la puerta, me da una cara un poco decepcionada, bueno me da igual este mundo y lo que piensen ellos, abre y salgo. Abe en cuanto me ve me abraza y me dice que entre en el auto, pongo mi cara junto al vidrio y siento como el carro avanza, pero también siento como las lágrimas van bajando por mi cara, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando, otra vez, Rose Hathaway no llora, pero me sentía demasiado vacía e inútil, para no llorar, ya me daba igual todo, y mas todo lo que sucede en el mundo de los vampiros, desde hoy protegería a todos sin excepción, de cualquier maldad que existiera,ayudare a la población dhampir a surgir solos sin ninguna discriminación y sin nadie que mande sus vidas, pero también desde hoy nunca dejare entrar a nadie a mi verdadero yo, a mi persona, no hasta que halla sanado, si es que algún día sano.

* * *

 **AN: ¿que tal estuvo?, creen que debería continuar, dejen sus comentarios y** **avísenme. Gracias**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaa, disculpen la tardanza pero es que me han pasado muchas cosas, pero bueno no los voy a aburrir con ellas. Asi que aqui esta el segundo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Aviso: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Richelle Mead, excepto algunos nuevos personaje que son inventados por mi.**

* * *

 **Capítulo** **1: 5 años**

 **POV Rose**

Corria lo mas rapido que podia para alcanzarla, con mi ballesta en mano, ella que estaba montada en su escoba, intentaba volar más rápido, pero yo era mucho mas rapida, agarre la ballesta, apunte y le disparé, logre bajarla de su escoba, así que fui en busca de su cabeza, pero alguien venía del otro lado, y tenía un hacha en su mano, sonreí para mis adentros y corri mas rapido para llegar antes, pero el estaba mas cerca y zas, me salpicó la sangre negra repugnante de la cabeza cortada de la bruja que habíamos estado cazando, me quedo mirando al muchacho a unos pasos por delante de mi, damphir, de pelo marrón cobrizo, ojos marrón oscuro, alto y musculoso, con piel bronceada y con un traje negro y muchas armas bendecidas, este muchacho, que a los ojos de todos se hacía llamar Hansel, por su talento como cazador, pero llamándose en realidad Zed, al cual tuve la fortuna de conocer hace 5 años.

"Esa bruja era mía Zed" le dije, poniendo mis manos en la caderas, él se voltea y me mira levantando una ceja, sabía que me molestaba eso, ya que yo todavía no podía hacerlo, creo que soy la única en el mundo que no puede.

"Tu lo dijiste, **era** tuya, ademas estabas demasiado lejos, se hubiera escapado" dijo con su acento aleman, si era alemán, nos miramos fijamente, como retandonos, pero al final nos echamos a reír y juntos empezamos a hacer la hoguera, para quemar a la bruja que habíamos cazado, lo mejor para matarla era quemándola.

Ya cuando la hoguera estaba lista, lanzamos el cuerpo de la bruja y después su cabeza, ambos viendo como el fuego se consumía a la bruja, ambos metidos en nuestros pensamientos. Hace 5 años, cuando Abe me sacó de La Corte, el decidio llevarme a Turquía, para conocer y quedarme un tiempo allí, para sanar y ver que haria con mi vida, pero lo que no me imaginé es que acabaría encerrada en una casa de dulces, con monstruos alrededor.

* * *

 _Desde la ventana de mi cuarto, se podía ver un hermoso atardecer aquí en Amasya, Turquía. Abe y yo habíamos venido aquí después de unos días de estar en Estambul, el tenia una fiesta en la que debía estar, asi que lo acompañe y así conocer más. Decidí salir un rato y explorar, estaba ya un poco cansada de estar encerrada, al salir le dije a Lucas, uno de los guardianes de Abe, que iba a salir un rato, él asintió y seguí mi camino. Estaba explorando el pueblo y sus afueras, tenía un hermoso bosque a su alrededor, así que decidí explorar. Mientras caminaba por los senderos, a lo lejos vi un humo, asi que decidi ir a ver, cuando llegue vi una casa, el humo que había visto salía de su chimenea. Me acerque a la casa y era la casa más extraña que había visto en toda mi vida, era una casa hecha a base de dulces, ok eso es muy raro. Empecé a tocar los bordes de la casa, que eran de regaliz y caramelo y después todo se volvió negro._

 _Al despertarme, me encontré en un jaula, intente levantarme pero no podía, algo me mantenía en el piso rocoso del lugar, como pude me sente y empece a ver a mi alrededor, era una casa, eso se podía ver bien y por el material de las paredes diría que estoy dentro de esa casa de dulces que vi, habían ollas por todos lados y un montón de cosas raras, y también habían dos mujeres, podía ver eso bien, pero sus caras no eran normal, eran cuartizadas, con colores oscuros, ojos totalmente negros, dientes asquerosamente podridos y olían como a descomposición. Intente hacer algo para salir de allí, defenderme con todo, pero no sirvió, ellas tenían unos palos, que tenían magia, no era como la magia de un moroi, era totalmente diferente, era oscura y al tocarme con eso dolía más de lo que me hubiera imaginado._

 _Pasaron días o semanas, la verdad no lo se, pero al tiempo, llegó un muchacho, parecía en sus 20 o 21, lo encerraron en la celda de al lado, intente hablar con el, pero nunca me respondio, el solo veia a su alrededor y ya, pensé que tal vez no hablaría mi mismo idioma así que lo deje pasar, pero un dia solo me dijo "corre", con un perfecto acento, el cual no podía poner mi dedo, yo que estoy hecha para recibir órdenes, hice lo que me dijo, como pude, ya que todavía mis piernas parecían gelatinas, cuando todo comenzó como a explotar, mi celda se abrió y salí corriendo, corri y corri lo mas rápido que pude, hasta que llegue a un claro y caí de rodillas en la hierba, a lo lejos podía escuchar gritos , asi que decidi regresar a ayudar, Rose Hathaway no era un cobarde, y aunque aun no sabia que eran esas cosas, fui a ver. Cuando llegué, todo estaba en llamas, varios niños, que no me había percatado que eran tantos, salían corriendo, pero no podía ver al muchacho que me había ayudado, un niño pasó por mi lado y le agarré del brazo, le pregunté como pude que si lo había visto y el solo señalo hacia la casa, que ahora parecía derretirse, fui corriendo en su busca, al entrar lo encontré en el suelo con un monstruo de esos a su alrededor, agarre un cuchillo que vi y me lance al monstruo, empezamos a forcejear, debo decir que era fuerte, pero no vio que por detrás venía el muchacho, y le clavó algo en la espalda, me gritó "¡al fuego!", comprendí que quería quemarla, así que entre los dos la llevamos a un horno, la empujamos dentro y cerramos la puerta. Jadeando y sudando allí de pie, mientras escuchábamos los gritos de la bruja que era consumida por el fuego, empezó a oler horrible, el muchacho como pudo se apoyó en mi y salimos de alli lo mas rapido que pudimos. Llegamos al claro que había venido antes y lo senté en la hierba, era de noche, podía ver la luna justo encima de nosotros, estaba ensangrentada, sucia y muy hambrienta, "Zed", su voz me sobresaltó un poco, pero supuse que ese era su nombre, asi que le respondí con un "Rose"._

* * *

Desde ese dia Zed y yo nos habíamos hecho amigos o mejor hermanos y ya han pasado 5 años y aun seguimos soportándonos. Zed y yo empezamos a cargar nuestras armas en el auto deportivo negro que tenemos, empecé a agarrar las llaves de su pantalón, pero antes de quitarselas se dio la vuelta y me dio una mirada, yo solo sonreí con picardía y fui al asiento del pasajero, nunca me dejaba manejar, decía que terminaria matándonos, pero eso decía él, porque si no fuera por mi y por mi conducción, hubiéramos muerto desde hace mucho tiempo. Zed entró y se sentó en el asiento del conductor, prendió el motor y empezó a conducir, vi por la ventana como los árboles iban pasando, ahora estábamos a las afueras de un pueblo llamado San Gimignano, en Italia. Desde hace unos días, habíamos estado planeando cazar a la única bruja mayor que vivia aqui, nesecitabamos información, la cual no consegui, pero al menos tengo su amuleto, lo observó mientras lo giro en mis manos, era una flor, como una margarita, de plata, y en el medio tenía una gema de color azul rey con una cadena negra. Con este collar ya son 3, la gema roja, la amarilla y ahora la azul, teníamos que conseguir 2 más y la recuperare, estará de vuelta conmigo, a salvo, en casa. Zed sabía lo que estaba pensando y paró el auto.

"¿Todo bien?" me pregunto, "nos faltan dos, Zed", le digo viendo el amuleto en mis manos.

"Lo se, la encontraremos, lo juro", me dijo dándome un apretón reconfortante, "si, lo sé", le di una media sonrisa y se relajo un poco.

Prendió el motor y siguió avanzando. Mientras veía por la ventana del auto, me acordé de la conversación que tuve con Zed después de conocerlo, él me explicó todo, que no solo habían strigois como maldad en el mundo, también están las personas que eligen la magia oscura, al hacerlo se vuelven en cosas horrendas, en su mayoría inmortales gracias a la cacería de niños, utilizándolos como comida para subsistir y seguir viviendo, también destruyendo aldeas por diversión, se hacen llamar brujas negras y en ese entonces se estaban multiplicando. Cuando el me conto todo esto, le dije que tenía que ayudar, queria ayudar, el acepto eso, y me dijo que primero debería pasar por un entrenamiento, el doble o más de un entrenamiento damphir, no lo pensé dos veces y acepte. Después de que se recuperara y habláramos con Abe, nos fuimos a Múnich, Alemania, allí el tenía su sede principal, al parecer habían muchos damphir que no les rendían cuentas a los moroi, y empezaron a formar su propia colonia, como ellos lo llaman. Empecé a entrenar muy duro, y a veces me iba de caza con Zed y otros más que se integraban, aprendí nuevas técnicas, formas de pelear y a utilizar herramientas a parte de la estaca, mis favoritos eran la ballesta, los cuchillos y la metralleta, a parte de las que tenía que llevar de por si, una pistola, mis discos de plata y mi estaca de plata.

Con el tiempo el número de brujas bajo mucho, al igual que el de los strigoi, nosotros cazamos a cualquiera que quisiera hacer daño o maldades, también estuvimos en aproximadamente unas 20 batallas contra los strigoi, ganando siempre los nuestros, esto a veces era una anomalía, ya que ellos no suelen hacer grupos y si los hacen no suelen durar mucho. Con el tiempo, empezaron a ponernos sobrenombres, en especial a Zed y a mi, los asesinos, los cazadores oscuros, e incluso en pueblos lejanos dicen que somos la muerte misma, pero a ambos nos gustó uno en particular, Hansel y Gretel, los hermanos cazadores, era sexyy nos identificaba mucho, asi que nos quedamos asi; somos como una leyenda para muchos niños y la salvación de los adultos y el temor puro para los strigoi y las brujas.

Desde hace 5 años, me convertí en la protectora y guardián de todos sin excepción, hace 5 años conoci al mejor hermano que alguien puede tener, y desde hace 5 años no he sabido nada del mundo en el que me crié de niña, el mundo que siempre me dio la espalda, el mundo al cual no quiero regresar, seguiré siempre siendo rose, pero ahora me llaman Gretel, la cazadora.

* * *

 **Bueno este es el segundo capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y comenten ¿De quien creen que hablaban Zed y Rose acerca de los amuletos? por fa comenten que tal les pareció, me encanta leer sus comentarios. Gracias**


End file.
